


Take Me (Everywhere you could)

by InLoveSJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, CoupsShua, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveSJ/pseuds/InLoveSJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo tidak paham kemana Seungcheol membawanya dini hari seperti ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me (Everywhere you could)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from The Notebook

* * *

 

"Demi Tuhan, mau menyeretku kemana sih?"

Jisoo menggerutu sambil menaikkan tudung sweaternya yang jatuh merosot. Tangan kanannya masih saja ditarik Seungcheol yang tak banyak bicara, seolah salah satu cara untuk menyingkirkan udara dingin yang berhembus kejam adalah dengan menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Sebentar lagi sampai," jawab Seungcheol singkat, menoleh ringkas sembari menarik tudung sweaternya hingga menutupi penuh-penuh kepalanya, memberikan cengiran ke arah Jisoo. Jenis cengiran yang sangat dikenal Hong Jisoo, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang ketika dengan sentakan Seungcheol menariknya untuk berlari, hingga Jisoo mau tak mau ikut berlari. Mereka menyusuri pelataran pertokoan yang sepi serta lampu temaran diberbagai tempat. Nafas mereka ribut, dengan desisan kesal Jisoo karena diajak berlari dengan kondisi mengantuk dan kakinya yang kaku, suara derap kaki mereka mengaung di lorong-lorong jalan yang sepi.

_Drap, drap, drap._

Mereka berbelok, Seungcheol mendenguskan tawa lucu melihat wajah kacau Jisoo, ditambah rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta tudung sweater yang lepas terkena hempasan angin, sweaternya melorot, memperlihatkan kaus belang-belang putih kebesaran yang Jisoo pakai. Seungcheol meremas jari Jisoo, dan Jisoo membelasnya dengan geraman sebal, hampir memukul otot bisep Seungcheol dengan kepalan tangannya. Beberapa meter kemudian Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya, nafas mereka naik-turun dan Jisoo segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seungcheol, terasa sedikit kebas namun dengan berlari suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan tidak lagi membeku kedinginan.

"Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?" Tanya Jisoo terengah. Mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah perempatan jalan yang begitu sepi. Terdapat tiang lampu merah di keempat sisi dan garis-garis putih _zebra cross_. Di sampingnya, bangunan toko roti yang tua dengan lampu depannya menyala dengan malas.

"Ini," Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan santai kearah _zebra cross_ lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Ya! Kau gila?! Seungcheol! Kau bisa mati tertabrak!" seru Jisoo berlebihan namun terlihat begitu imut dan menggemaskan hingga Seungcheol tertawa. jisoo membenarkan sweaternya yang melorot, menatap seram ke arah Seungcheol yang tengah merentangkan tangannya dengan bebas. Rambut hitamnya setengah basah oleh keringat, disapu halus oleh sapuan angin malam yang dingin.

"Jika ada mobil yang lewat, ya tentu saja, aku akan mati tertabrak," ucap Seungcheol acuh. "oh ayolah, ini jam tiga pagi. Di Daegu toko-toko baru akan buka saat jam tujuh pagi dan percayalah tidak akan ada mobil yang lewat."

Jam tiga pagi. Jisoo mengulanginya sekali lagi. Seungcheol membangunkannya pukul tiga pagi dan berkata ada _sesuatu_ yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Dan inilah yang ia mau tunjukkan. Entah Jisoo harus melempar Seungcheol dengan pisau atau dengan ciuman karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya berkunjung ke Daegu tempat orang tua Seungcheol tinggal. Jisoo ragu sesaat, dia tengok kanan-kiri dengan was-was, memang jalanan saat itu sangat sepi seolah yang hidup di desa kecil itu hanya mereka berdua saja.

"A-aku disini saja," ia menunjuk tempatnya. "aku masih sayang hidupku. Dan jikapun mati, aku tidak mati konyol karena berbaring di _zebra cross_ dengan seorang pria aneh yang mengajak kekasihnya mati bersama-sama."

Seungcheol terkikik lucu. Matanya menatap ke arah langit dengan pandangan takjub.

"Saat aku stress memikirkan apa aku bisa menjadi seorang Choi Seungcheol, ayahku akan mengajakku ke sini pada malam hari. Kita tidak takut ada mobil lewat karena kita percaya apa yang kita yakini. Kita akan menatap bintang sampai pagi dan mengobrol apapun yang bisa kita bicarakan," Seungcheol menarik nafas panjang sambil tersenyum. "kau akan merasakan jika—"

"Baiklah kau menang," Jisoo melenguh imut, melangkah mendekat hingga akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Seungcheol, dengan lengan Seungcheol sebagai bantalan. Seungcheol tersenyum lebar, mengusap dengan lembut pelipis Jisoo sembari mengecup ringan kepala Jisoo dan kembali menatap hamparan bintang di atas sana.

"Sial, harus kuakui pemandangan bintang di sini sungguh luar biasa," ujar Jisoo, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Seungcheol yang hangat.

"Kan," Seungcheol mengangguk setuju. "sudah kubilang, di sini kau bisa mengeluarkan _seluruuuh_ isi pikiranmu karena langit terlihat jauh lebih luas dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tidak terlalu, hanya jika aku benar-benar butuh berpikir," Seungcheol mengusap pelipis Jisoo kembali dengan lembut dan hangat, menghantarkan percikan api ringan yang membuat Jisoo melengkungkan jari-jari kakinya. "Ayahku pernah berkata; jangan pikirkan apa yang orang-orang mau, apa yang mereka tidak tahu, jangan juga pikirkan apa yang orang tuamu mau, _sekali_ , sekali dalam hidupmu coba pikirkan apa yang _kau_ mau," Seungcheol mengatakannya dengan nada hampa yang tulus, ia selalu suka saat Seungcheol berbicara dengan nada seperti itu, seakan Seungcheol benar-benar sedang menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Hong Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum, baru saja ia hendak berkata sesuatu saat sinar lampu mobil mendekat dan rentetan bunyi klakson menyala nyaring. Ia segera bangkit beserta Seungcheol yang menarik tangannya untuk lari ke pinggir jalan.

"Dasar gila! Kalian cari mati?!!" Orang dalam kemudi itu berteriak kasar tanpa menghentikkan mobilnya.

Seungcheol mengelus dadanya dan berpaling menatap Jisoo yang sedang tertawa keras, sangat lepas dan memegang lengan Seungcheol sebagai tumpuan karena tak berhenti tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Seungcheol dan menaikkan zipper sweaternya yang melorot. Ia ikut tertawa saat Jisoo berjongkok karena menahan tawa.

"Jisoo-a, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menyadarkan Jisoo dan membantunya berdiri, sementara pemuda manis itu meletakkan dagunya di pundak Seungcheol dan terkekeh geli.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Tadi itu sangat menyenangkan!" ucapnya dan menghilangkan sisa-sisa kegelian di wajahnya yang tersinari bulan keperakan.

Seungcheol tertawa, mengusap puncak kepala Jisoo pelan dan hangat, "aku tahu. Mau merasakannya lagi?"

Jisoo mengangguk semangat dan menarik tangan Seungcheol. Mereka berbaring kembali di _zebra cross_ dan saling berbagi cerita konyol juga kecupan kecil yang menenangkan. Jisoo selalu takjub tentang bagaimana cara Seungcheol melihat dunia dan menikmatinya. Seungcheol selalu mengajaknya untuk memuja dunia dengan pandangan lain yang jauh lebih indah dan menyenangkan.

Seungcheol mengecek jam tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Jisoo yang sedang mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi seolah hendak menyentuh awan yang biru kelam. Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo, ada satu tempat lagi yang harus aku tunjukkan padamu." ucapnya dan kembali mengecek jam tangannya.

"Benarkah?!" Jisoo berteriak antusias, menerima uluran tangan Seungcheol yang menariknya berdiri.

Seungcheol memeluknya dengan langkah mereka yang limbung, berjalan dengan kecupan Seungcheol yang basah di sekitar wajahnya, dan Jisoo tidak sabar ke mana Seungcheol akan membawanya setelah ini.

* * *

 

 END or TBC 

* * *

 


End file.
